Poke-Suburbia
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Ash and Misty are living together, in a suburb type setting, they're even neighbors with Gary! Ash of course lets Pikachu roam throughout the house, but Misty doesn't know that he secretly lets out his other pokemon during nighttime. Pokemon tend to get themselves into trouble, and Misty tends to lose her temper. Funny story, check it out, R&R if you like it!


"Hey Misty, are you awake?" Ash hears her sigh heavily.

"Well I am now..." She whined, turning over in bed to look at her smiling fiancee. That look made her lightly annoyed mood soften, her lips forming a smile of their own.

"Wanna mess around?" He raised a brow, making her giggle as his arms reached out to wrap around her, hugging the chuckling orange haired girl.

"That's what you woke me up for? I thought that maybe Pikachu had to go potty _again_ and you wanted _me_ to let him out." She received a serious look from the boy holding her.

"I don't _always_ ask you to let Pikachu out at night. Besides, with that new Poke-door installed, he can let himself out now." Ash informed the amused looking Misty.

"Sure, he can do it, but the little shit still likes to have someone go outside with him. I shiver my ass off just to watch Pikachu take a dump on Gary's lawn, not exactly what I enjoy doing at three in the morning, Ash."

"Well, I'm not asking you to let Pikachu out right _now_. I'm asking if you want to mess around." He repeated his statement. Sliding a hand down her back and to her firm rump. Those water aerobics sure made Misty's body slim and trim.

"Ash..." She rolled her eyes at the boys playful touch. He was hard to put off when that smile of his melted away any resolve she had left. Sighing in defeat, she started to let him tug off her night clothes, his hands beginning with her cotton shorts.

Things were going pretty smooth, that is, until Pikachu noticed they were awake. The little yellow Pokemon was laying at the end of the bed when their giggles and whispers woke him. The curious pokemon lifted his head and yawned tiredly, uncurling his body and sitting up in bed to look at his favorite people objectively.

Ash had Misty out of her nightclothes by the time Pikachu had awoken, the male Pokemon trainer was burying his head between her small breasts when Misty made a strange fuss. He lifted his face to gaze at her questioningly.

"Ash, Pikachu's _watching_." She frowned at him, expecting the boy to take care of their 'audience'.

"It's fine, he doesn't understand." Ash brushed it off and started to play with her boobs as if nothing were the matter.

"Ash," she stopped him again, the boy letting out a frustrated grunt, "I don't like him watching. It's _creepy_." She was determined about this, if he wanted to 'mess around', then Pikachu had to leave the room.

Ash grudgingly gave in, rolling his eyes as he stood from the bed, clad only in his boxers which were bulging, as he reached out to pick up the happy faced Pikachu.

"Come on, pal, the lady needs some privacy." He joked with his pokemon, carrying the little guy out of the room and down the stairs.

In the living room, his other favorite pokemon were secretly lazing about on the carpet and couches. Ash didn't tell Misty about letting loose his other, small and tame pokemon. She already complained about Pikachu's fur all over the house, Ash didn't want an argument with her so he just hadn't said anything about it yet. His pokemon were trained to hide if Misty came down in the middle of the night, so he wasn't worried yet about her accidentally finding out about his recent decision he'd made alone.

"Hang out with your friends for a while, Pikachu. When we're done I'll let ya know." He cuddled the sweet pokemon he cared for dearly, before letting him down on the comfy couch.

As Ash went back up to get lucky, the pokemon in the living room greeted Pikachu warmly, asking the fellow in their own language why he was down there with them.

"Pika, Pika Pee." (Misty wanted it)

The other pokemon nodded and cooed knowingly. Whatever Misty wanted, she got it lately from Ash. The pokemon could tell that their trainer was in love, they weren't stupid by any means. Just because they understood, doesn't mean they didn't think about being mischievous about Ash's love life. Misty was okay for the most part, but some days her mood swings did make the pokemon unhappy, and more ornery than usual.

"Pika, pika chu chu chu" (Lets go play outside.) The Pikachu started for the newly installed door made for smaller pokemon like himself. A group of awakened pokemon followed the Pikachu, curious as to what he had in store for them. The yellow pokemon was always up to something fun and entertaining.

Since moving in together to a fairly large home, Ash had taken some of his pokemon out of Professor Oak's lab to be near him. Those pokemon were Bulbasaur, Oshawott, Quilava, and Totodile. Currently, Totodile was snoozing on a section of the couch while the other pokemon followed Pikachu outside. Bulbasaur was last, and as the larger pokemon went through the specially made door, it got stuck half way through.

"Bulba, bulba saur!" (Hey, assholes, I'm stuck) he grumbled to the group, causing then to turn and notice the chubbier pokemon's dilemma.

They started laughing at the stuck pokemon, making Bulbasaur grumble even more as he tried moving around, willing his body to escape the confining door.

"Pika pee, Pika pee." (I'm coming, I'm coming.) The Pikachu assured his struggling friend. His paws wrapped around Bulbasaurs front leg, and with the help of his other friends, they pulled the grumpy pokemon until it finally popped loose from the tight door hole.

After Bulbasaur was freed, the group headed off towards the other side of the house. This side held the upper window that was open to Ash and Misty's room. Beneath their second story window, were metal garbage cans. Pikachu got down to business, taking off the lids and investigating the trash's contents. Sometimes you found treats and treasures in their trainers trash cans!

"Ash, I'm not trying that position. So quit asking!" They heard Misty talking very firmly and loudly towards Ash, the pokemon paused their trash digging to listen in.

"But Misty, aren't you curious? It might be fun!" Ash was trying hard to persuade the girl.

"After watching The Human Centipede, any position with they word centipede in it makes me very uncomfortable Ash." She sounded unnerved as she spoke her concerns.

"It's not like I'm going to be sewed to you down there, it's just a stupid name for this new position. It has nothing to do with your butthole!" Ash spoke a little louder about this, a thunk was heard, followed by an "ouch" from Ash.

"Pika pika, chu pee chu?" (What the hell are they talking about?) Pikachu asked of his friends.

"Osh, oshawott. Wott, osha, osh oshawott."

(Totodile told me about that movie, he watched it with Misty. Very scary and gross.)

"Bulba, bulb a saur!"

(What a coward)

"Oshawott! Osh, osh."

(They had humans stuck together mouth to butt!)

"Bulba?"

(So?)

"Osha wott, osh osh."

(They poop there.)

After that sentence, every pokemon made a sickened sound and face.

"Pika chu."

(Sick.)

"Fine, no centipede." They all heard Ash speak towards his haughty girl.

"Good." She spoke agreeably, the pokemon listened until the sounds of the mattress bouncing caught their ears.

"Pika chu chu?"

(Wanna see something funny?)

The group of pokemon friends nodded, intrigued as the small pokemon took ahold of two large lids, raising them up and then smacking them together hard. The clang from the metal lids vibrated the Pikachu as they watched him continue banging the lids.

"The Hell is that?!" Misty roared, another thunk was heard, followed by another "ouch" from Ash.

"Pika!" (Scatter!)

The pokemon all ran away from sight, hiding along the other side of the house as Misty's head popped out the window, frowning down at the messed up garbage cans.

"Ash, I think we have raccoons again!" She whined to her companion, pulling her head back inside the window.

The pokemon all chuckled quietly, amused thoroughly by Misty's wrong assumption. It truly was fun messing with the girl who got worked up so easily.

"I'll set the live trap out in the morning, come back to bed." He encouraged his lady, the orange haired girl could be heard grumbling as the mattress squeaked under her weight.

With Misty now assumedly sitting on the bed, the pokemon were unafraid to come back out and sniff around the trash once more.

Once everyone had eaten their fill of leftovers, the group followed Pikachu next door, to Gary's well taken care of lawn. Pikachu began to squat, making the other pokemon feel the need to go potty as well. The group of four tinkled and crapped all over the soft, manicured grass, making sure to wipe before heading back to Ash's home. They made Bulbasaur go first, pushing on him from behind and successfully getting the heavier pokemon through the door. Once inside, Pikachu got another idea in his mind.

They were all lucky to be roaming the house at night, but Misty's pokemon hardly ever got out of their balls unless a battle was taking place. So, with the intent of being a mini-hero, Pikachu began to hop his way carefully up the stairs.

"Pika, pika pee."

(Stay here guys.) The yellow creature halted his following friends, "Chu, Pika Chu." (I'll be right back.)

They dutifully waited, wondering what the fellow was up to as he disappeared into Ash and Misty's bedroom.

Pikachu could hear the humans making all kinds of juicy, sucking noises, along with moans from the raunchy mouthed Misty. His nose could pick up the scent of a mating ritual happening, his mind bothered by the vision of Ash getting his face stuck against Misty's butthole.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of that vulgar thought, Pikachu carefully made his way over to Misty's nightstand. On the lower self were her poke balls, he knew that some of her balls held somewhat large pokemon inside them, so he tried his best to sniff out which one might be Psyduck. That pokemon was always a riot when able to talk and hang out with the others. Deciding on a ball, the yellow pokemon carefully took a paw and attempted to press the button that would release his friend.

"Ash, I'm close!" Pikachu heard Misty moan towards his trainer. What the hell did 'close' mean? Trying to ignore their heavy panting and moaning, the pokemon tried pressing harder on the button.

Suddenly, it opened! And though it was dark in the room, Pikachu could tell from the outline that he'd chosen wrong. Starmie was out of its ball, looking around in surprise. It's body was way to big to go unnoticed for long! Quickly Pikachu used the ball and got the confused pokemon back inside without anyone noticing his accident.

The mattress was really squeaking now, as Pikachu chose another ball, inwardly hoping it was the one he wanted. After struggling with the button, he got it to work, the pokemon inside appearing smaller than the last one. As he looked at the newly arrived other, Pikachu noticed he'd done wrong again! It was Politoed, not Psyduck! Well, at least he was somewhat small.

Pikachu whispered to the pokemon friend, telling it to quietly leave the room so that Misty wouldn't notice. Excited to be outside it's ball, the frog like pokemon hopped out the room, not paying any mind to the entangled couple as he exited the sex filled room.

Pikachu would try one more, if it wasn't Psyduck, he'd leave things alone and go hang out with his friends. Picking at random, the pokemon opened his final ball. To his shock and surprise, he'd picked the right one! Psyduck was standing there, looking around the room by turning in circles.

"Pika chu." (Quiet, lets go.) Pikachu whispered to his friend, starting to usher the other out without the humans noticing. As they reached the door, Psyduck let out a quiet "psy?", causing Misty's heavy panting to halt. Her body rose from the bed, her head looking around the darkened room.

"What's wrong?" Ash questioned, still breathing heavy.

"I could have sworn I heard Psyduck." She told him.

"Probably just the springs in the mattress. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." He was coaxing her back down as Pikachu hurried out Psyduck. Once they were out of the room and down the stairs, all the pokemon started to have a miniature party. Dancing on the couches and talking excitedly to one another. Bulbasaur flipped on the T.V. using his vines, Oshawott found the remote and started channel surfing. All in all it was a fun time, that is, until Misty turned on the lights. Everyone froze as they stared up at her in horror.

"What the Hell is going on here?! Ash! Ash get down here!" She yelled up the stairs, anger all over her face as she glared at the pokemon shedding all over the furniture.

Clumsily the boy came down the stairs, asking what was wrong and seeing the problem as he looked into the living room.

Now, Ash had two options. Admit he had let his pokemon roam, or play dumb. He was starting to pretend that their presence was just as much as a surprise to him as it was to her, but her actions stopped him. Misty was chasing around the pokemon, cussing and stomping, yelling at them to get off the furniture. She had bunted Psyduck, sending him flying off into the kitchen as she picked up Totodile from the couch and started shaking him like an abused infant.

"Misty!" Ash scolded her, rushing up and pulling the confused and frightened Totodile from her terrible grasp. She let him take the pokemon as he anger went out against the others, her hands finding Oshawott and strangling the creatures neck before Ash took that away from her too, like a parent taking away a toy from a misbehaving child.

She was relentless, going after Bulbasaur. The creature had attempted to escape her wrath, going out the poke-door but getting stuck halfway. Misty proceeded to kick Bulbasaur's ass until the tubby little thing was kicked through the tiny door entirely.

Quilava had hidden itself well, Misty couldn't find that Pokemon, but Politoed was found inside the kitchen sink, trying to blend in with the dirty dishes. She picked him up and kicked the frog like pokemon across the kitchen and into the living room. Ash picked up that dazed pokemon as well, now having quite an armful of frightened pokemon.

"Misty, stop it!" He yelled at her, tired if watching the girl take out her anger on the innocent pokemon.

"I told you no more pokemon in the house! Pikachu leaves enough fur everywhere for me to vacuum up, I didn't want more!" She turned all her attention to him, her eyes fiery with discontent at Ash's deceitful act.

"Alright, just calm down. I'll build them an outdoor escape tomorrow. Lets just go to bed and let everything go." He was trying to get past this issue, not interested in a night filled with pokemon getting harmed by the angry Misty.

"I'm getting my poke balls." She tersely informed him, jogging up the stairs to retrieve her designated balls for Psyduck and Politoed.

Ash sighed as he sat on the couch, releasing the pokemon from his arms. They stayed huddled near him, awaiting the angry girl's return. When she didn't come down the stairs right away, Ash felt something might be wrong. He cautiously made his way up the stairs and to their room.

On the bed, was Misty's body, limp and laying there very oddly, his Pikachu was sitting on the girl's stomach.

"Pikachu?" Ash hailed the creature, which turned around to look at Ash cheerfully, "What happened?" He asked the pokemon, walking around the bed to look at Misty better.

Once he gazed at her thoroughly, he could tell that she'd been electrocuted, maybe she'd been mean towards Pikachu and the pokemon acted out in self defense. Either way, Ash checked her pulse to be on the safe side, finding her still alive, just unconscious.

"Alright, Pikachu, lets go gather up everyone else and play some Xbox!" He spoke excitedly, usually he didn't get time for self indulgence like that, Misty being a demanding lover and companion.

Leaving the electrocuted girl alone on their bed, Ash made his way downstairs to pop some popcorn and play a little Xbox.

-0-0-

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukuan Comics.

A/N: So, this was fun. I hope some of you were laughing as you read this fic. Made with the intent to make readers laugh and enjoy themselves. Let me know how you felt about the story!


End file.
